


Thoughts on the Plane

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Thoughts on the Plane

Azure above, greens and brown below,

Crisscrossing roads, patch work of houses and fields.

From above so small, but below an eternity.

They say perception is key, so I have to wonder;

As I imagine the lives and struggles of those below,

Do they look up and imagine me?


End file.
